Subsoul Help
by hadou4-byakurai
Summary: Renji receives an urgent call for a hollow to kill, but he has to meet Rukia! Using a sub-soul instead of himself, will Renji succeed in not letting Rukia worry? What happens when the sub-soul decides to do something...extra? RenRuki, slight Kira-Rangiku.


**Hi guys, i'm back**

_RenRuki and Izuru Kira with Rangiku Matsumoto, ex-Rangi-Gin...  
I was inspired by...Kon. (:(:(:  
gah, something's wrong with my computer! can't fix it...  
cries.  
exams coming soon, new inspirations for the ulquiorra-orihime story i have going but no time to update, but this is just a one-shot so...  
hope you like it, do review!  
i'm hoping the paragraphing turns out fine this time...!_

_the story is told from Renji, Rukia and the Sub-Soul's point of view, every -- is a change in POV. _

**Disclaimer: My name isn't in bleach, so sad. TT **

"Damn."  
The machine beeped in the red haired teen's calloused hands, blinking with a signal that read "Hollow in vincinity, ten streets away."  
"Not now?" Renji Abarai, newly apointed Squad 3 taichou was in an unfortunate situation. Glancing up the street at the coffee shop where he was to meet his childhood friend, also his 3rd seat, he scanned the crowd before him nervously before sprinting to a nearby toilet.  
"I should be able to get rid of this punk soon..." Renji muttered to himself, "The soul candy i just bought from Urahara...where is it?"  
The teen rummaged in his jean pocket for a while and pulled out a tube.  
"However this new substitute soul is like, he'll just have to take care of my gigai for a while... After all, I originally needed to pass some documents to Rukia only, he should be able to do it for me."  
Popping the green candy into his mouth, he quickly instructed his substitute soul what he had to do.  
Before shunpo-ing off in his spiritual force to where the hollow signal came from, he turned and remarked, "Hey, if you can, I don't want Rukia to worry, so don't tell her you aren't me! Get her a latte on me, and good luck!"

--

This body was good. It was fit, not like some of the other shinigamis that he knew he could have gotten.  
Afterall, the owner was a captain, which might also have explained why he was so bossy. After all, a substitute soul's job was to only take care of the body while the owner fought, not go around being an imposter.  
But hey, he welcomed anything that might seem remotely fun in this relatively boring life. A sub-soul had a surprisingly boring life, especially if your owner happened to be one of the lower ranks in Soul Society. He had first hand experience of that before. Luckily for him, this time at least, he was picked by a high-ranked officer, that was incredible good luck.  
Looking around at the world, he wended his way towards the coffee shop.

--

Renji was late. Again.  
This was his day off, but knowing that guy, he probably couldn't stop working. There was a rumor he worked so hard to beat her Ni-Sama, but that was probably jealous people talking to drive a wedge between the two, and since they were already both Captains, there was no reason for Renji to want to beat Ni-sama. .  
Tugging on her sweater as she tried to see through the crowds, she involuntarily shivered in the sudden gust of cold wind.  
Then she saw the prominent red head standing out amongst the bland brunnettes, blondes and others.  
Rukia Kuchiki, 3rd seat, squad 3, waved.

--

He was still marvelling about the owner's body when he remembered his task.  
Glancing around for any "short, blue-eyed, shoulder length raven-hair-ed, girl with a flat chest", he saw nothing but a bobbing mass of commuters.  
There were some good points about not having to be a day-to-day working shinigami protecting these...people. Life as a substitute soul was probably much quieter than he ever realised.  
A tiny hand waved up and down, at him? through the throngs. As the human waves subsided slightly, he followed the hand down to the body.  
Girl? Obviously.  
Short, yes.  
Blue eyed, sure.  
Shoulder lengthed raven hair, definitely.  
But flat chest? Er, noooooo.  
Renji Abarai must be blind.  
He pushed his way over as best as he could.  
It was the probably the girl, but he had to make sure.  
What was her name again? Oh, yeah, Rukia Kuchiki.  
"Er... Rukia?"

--

"Renji! You're late again!" Rukia exclaimed, though unable to hide the grin that lit her lips everytime she saw him.  
"And my stuff?" She cocked her head sideways, looking up at the tall man.  
He flicked a hand lazily to his bag and pulled out a sheaf of documents, handing them to her.  
"Here you are. Are we going in for a drink?" He asked casually, slinging his bag across his shoulder in the manner she liked, causing her to swallow hard. Mentally shaking her head, Rukia reprimanded herself for having thoughts on her own Taichou.  
"Sure." She led the way into the half empty cafe.  
"Two lattes."  
He remembered her favourite drink that could be bought here. Rukia desperately sought for a reason that he would remember what she liked other than what she obviously hoped it would be, but came up empty, apparently forgetting the fact that he was her captain and long-time friend.  
As he brought the steaming cups to a table by the street, she couldn't help but stare at the familiar broad shoulders of her captain. Her missions in the real world and his paperwork kept them apart too much, it wasn't healthy for her.  
"Is Kira meeting us later?" She remarked, flipping through the papers that she had to sort, seeing that he wasn't in the mood to say much today.  
"Huh?! Oh. Kira...I dunno." He glanced into her eyes briefly before dropping them and turning his gaze back outside the window.  
He really wasn't in the mood to talk.  
She sighed, sipping on her latte.

--

Renji cursed as he spat into the cold air around him. This hollow was proving to be a tough match. Nothing he couldn't get rid of, but it'll take quite some time if he didn't release his bankai.  
He wondered how the new sub-soul was doing.  
Hopefully he wasn't messing round with Rukia, or messing up with his private life. He gulped as he realised what Rukia might do to him if she found out that he had pulled one on her. Or if the sub-soul was a pervert like that Kon.  
But then, Rukia would probably deal with the situation well if he turned out to be a pervert, seeing as she was used to the antics of Kon...  
The hollow approached again.  
He slashed and dodged the attack, and moved in for the kill, but the hollow was fast and leapt back before he could do so.  
"Hehehe, someone's trying to end this huh? Well, I won't let you!"  
The empty cold roar emitting from the hollow echoed around the tiny field at the edge of the suburb. He shivered in the winter winds and feinted a hit with Zabimaru, his mind wandering from the battle scene again.  
Was Kira doing fine with his paperwork back at soul society? Hopefully he wasn't doing his work with Rangiku, or his blond friend would take ages to complete it under the influence of the girl.  
If only Hitsugaya would keep Rangiku in the Squad 11 compound, but that was impossible. After the apparent betrayal of Ichimaru Gin, the formal holder of Third Squad Captain position, Rangiku had only gotten more flirtatious, as if to get over her heartbreak, recently turning her attentions to the poor Izuru, who, unable to hold his desires, succumbed easily.  
Oh well, what would happen would happen eventually.  
He realized that they would normally have finished their drinks by now, and decided to end the battle faster.  
Almost lazily, he commanded Zabimaru to his highest attack.  
"Bankai."

--

Damn, this was uncomfortable.  
Sitting in front of one of the prettiest woman he had ever seen--and a substitute soul didn't get to see much-- and waiting for his owner to return. He idly wondered how Renji Abarai proposed to get back into his body without his 3rd seat noticing, but didn't dwell on it much as he noted the way the girl licked her lips as she savoured her last drops of latte out of the side of his eyes.  
Did the captain perhaps like his 3rd seat as much as she liked him?  
For, although he didn't know much about these stuff, he could tell that the girl liked the captain a lot.  
Were they already together, or just long time childhood friends waiting for each other to proceed?  
Seeing her blush as she caught him staring, he guessed that they were probably the latter.  
He smiled mischievously and swirled the latte before downing it, a plan already forming in his mind.

--

She noticed how he seemed detached today, and wondered if something was wrong. Was it Kira and Rangiku?  
He gazed at her questioningly, and she realised she was staring. Blushing, she turned away and got up to foot the bill.  
"Hey... erm... let me get that." Renji spoke suddenly, and she jumped, when was the last time Renji got her a drink? Still, she remained silent and waited as Renji made his way towards the counter. Suddenly, she felt cold, although the room was warm with smiles and hot air rising with the aroma of coffee.  
Who knew when she would see him again?  
She wished desperately that her many missions in the real world would end soon, and Kira be promoted to Captain so she could be Lieutenant to Renji. Was it wrong to wish that Kira would be gone from Squad 3 so she could step in and assist Renji?

--

With his Bankai, the hollow succumbed within minutes, if not seconds.  
He had no wounds, but his attacks were getting slightly rusty after so many days of unpractice as he sat doing paperwork Kira neglected like Matsumoto. He should ask Rukia if she would train with him, Shirayuki would be a good match for his Zabimaru. The pristine snow white zanpaktou was a good weapon for Rukia, it matched her perfectly.  
Making the most of this time alone to think, he slowly paced back to where he left his sub-soul, and realised he had a much bigger problem on his hands...  
How was he to get back into his body without Rukia noticing anything?  
Oh well, he would cross the bridge when he reached it.  
Looking around, he realised that he had almost reached the coffeeshop.

--

They were walking down the street now, her leading the way to the deserted alley where Renji could return to Soul Society without any passerbys suspecting anything. Rukia turned and beckoned Renji, who seemed really uncomfortable and unwilling to follow her. What was wrong with him today?  
"Come on, Renji, don't you have a meeting to discuss the logistics of Squad 3?" Rukia heard the irritated note in her voice, and did nothing to keep it. The one time they met in a week, and he had to spoil it by being so quiet. Was there anything wrong?  
"Uhh... Yeah. Okay." Renji stuttered, as they rounded the corner to the alleyway, "So I guess this is it. You don't have to accompany me anymore, okay? I can do this. Get back to work, Rukia."  
His voice turned gentle, carrying her up and softening the harsh wound of separation again.  
Then he leaned in.

--

It had been on his mind sometime now, ever since he wondered if the Captain and his 3rd seat felt anything for each other.  
He would speeden up the process for them.  
He delibrately dragged his feet along the floor, hoping the Captain would come back in time to see them without Rukia realising what he was doing. Renji Abarai was supposed to be a Captain, for goodness sake, why was he taking so damn long?  
He returned to the present and hurried to catch up with the petite girl.  
As they stopped to say their goodbyes, he leaned in and planted a brief, soft kiss on her lips.  
Her tiny body went rigid--with what, shock? Peering through slitted eyes, he saw that her eyes were widened in shock, but she didn't complain as he left his lips there, pulling her into his--no, his owner's--warm body.

--

What on earth was that sub-soul doing, kissing Rukia like that?  
Although watching Rukia and himself kissing from a third person's point of view was surprisingly pleasing, and Renji couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if he was really inside his own body now.  
Well, there was no better time to find out, was there now?  
He leapt across the empty crates in the alley, positioning himself behind Rukia so that she wouldn't see him. However the subsoul certainly did, and the subsoul beckoned to him with this hands.  
Here goes nothing.  
He leapt quickly over and jumped back into his own body. After the initial shock of gravity and his own restricted gigai, he got used to it--and the fact that Rukia's sweet lips were pressing back into his at the very moment.  
Mmmmm, latte.  
Mmmmm, Rukia.

**hahaha, that's all guys! review please! thankyou! ...hope the ending was good enough. **


End file.
